1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to heat exchangers; and, more particularly, to a modular cooler comprised of a plurality of interconnected units.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heat exchangers are well known in the art. Certain types are used to cool oil or transmission fluid in vehicles or the like. Depending on the capacity desired, a dealer in such coolers must store in inventory a number of such cooling capacities. There is thus a need for a cooler wherein various capacities may be attended to using only a single unit which can be coupled to one or more like units.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,148,863, commonly assigned, there is disclosed such a modular cooler having a plurality of units which can be interconnected in a leak proof manner yet providing fluid flow therebetween. The cooler can be ah oil or transmission fluid cooler and any suitable number of units and any suitable number of units may be stacked. Thus, a single unit can be used in conjunction with like units to provide any desired degree of cooling.
Although the modular cooler in U.S. Pat. No. 5,148,863 works efficiently and well, the mating plates of individual units must be coupled together by U-shaped members having inwardly extending flanges. These members must be made to the proper tolerances and obviously add to the costs of inventory and parts. Further, there is a possibility that, in operation, such units, connected together in the manner shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,148,863, might expand and distort in the area of the coils due to the manner in which the individual units are interconnected.
There is thus a need for a modular cooler comprised of a plurality of interconnected units where the units are held together in a manner adding strength to the interconnected units preventing distortion under pressure.
It is an object of this invention to carry out the foregoing object in a leak proof manner with fluid communication between the units while preventing distortion of the units when operating under pressure.
These and other objects of the invention are preferably accomplished by providing a modular cooler having a plurality of units which can be interconnected in a leak proof manner yet providing fluid flow therebetween. The cooler can be an oil or transmission fluid cooler and any suitable number of units may be stacked. Thus, a single unit can be used in conjunction with like units to provide any desired degree of cooling. The units are connected together by an immovable rod extending through the units which adds strength to the cooler and eliminates undesirable expansion and distortion when operating under pressure.